At the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Technical Specification Group Radio Access Network (TSG RAN) meeting #65, the following objectives of a study of indoor positioning techniques were agreed upon:                i. Study techniques for radio access technology (RAT)-dependent and RAT-independent indoor positioning to determine potential 3GPP positioning enhancements in indoor and other challenging environments (e.g., urban canyons). RAT-dependent techniques include observed time difference of arrival (OTDOA), uplink-time difference of arrival (UTDOA), enhanced cell identification (E-CID), radio frequency pattern matching (RFPM), etc. RAT-independent systems include assisted global navigation satellite system (A-GNSS), Terrestrial Beacon Systems, etc.        ii. Evaluate physical layer design options, enhanced measurements, and/or any additional impacts (e.g., specification impacts, coexistence issues for any identified positioning scheme, etc.) or enhancements, as applicable per technology, for RAT-dependent and RAT-independent positioning systems, including suitable frequencies and signals. For performance evaluations, this includes specifically considering location accuracy (including latitude, longitude and altitude), yield, and time to fix.        iii. For identified positioning solutions, study the corresponding potential impacts or enhancements to the higher layers to support indoor positioning.        
In connection with studying techniques for RAT-dependent and RAT-independent indoor positioning, it was also agreed to:                i. Define a three-dimensional (3D) system model, including an indoor channel model, to study indoor positioning;        ii. Develop baseline simulation scenarios and evaluate the corresponding baseline performance of existing positioning techniques (e.g., A-GNSS, OTDOA, UTDOA, E-CID, or hybrids thereof) for indoor environments to establish a baseline performance; and        iii. For the performance evaluations, specifically consider location accuracy (including latitude, longitude and altitude), yield, and time to fix.        
The study of indoor positioning is intended to meet the anticipated new requirements of the United States Federal Communications Commission (FCC) with regard to enhancement of horizontal position determination within about 50 meters about 67% of time and additional vertical position determination within about 3 meters about 67% of time.